Devistation
by AngryRay2888
Summary: Three new Characters.Major Darien bashing. Suck at summeries. Death,Cursing,romance. pairings different. Not Serena Centered. Again suck at summeries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dbz or Sailor Moon. I don't know all the correct names so I made them up. DEAL WITH IT. Chapter 1

By the age of 17 Fai and Li had already seen what most people who lived their whole lives had never seen. Li and Fai were half- siblings this they found out when they were three. Li and Fai who were three months apart had another half- sister Hakura. Who was two years older than them. They had all been born and raised in the same dimension until Li and Fai were ten and Hakura was twelve. Hakura was sent to a different dimension to protect the moon princess. Selene Li's mother also sent Fai and Li to a different dimension to protect them from their father Brolly. Li's mother Selene was the moon princess's aunt and Fai's mother was Tera queen of earth. Hakura's mother was Ariana queen of Uranus. Besides being the protectors of the Universe there're parents had also been raped by Brolly. Hakura, Li and Fai's father. Each woman had a different way of dealing with what happened. The thing that they all had in common was to keep their children out of harm. All accept one. While her other two-sibling s hadn't seen death until between the ages of twelve and fourteen. Fai had seen death at the age of six. Fai had found her mother in bed one morning when she hadn't come down to breakfast. Fai pulled back the clothe around her mothers bed and saw her lying there with a knife in her hand and slashed wrists. Fai climbed onto the bed and ripped the sheet in order to stop the bleeding. Tera's eyes fluttered open and she croaked out "get off me…demon spawn." Fai pulled back and started crying.

Fai's stepfather and half-brother Darien also blamed her for Tera's death. This caused Fai to spend most of her time in her room reading her mothers diaries over and over again. Her brother and stepfather constantly abused her always calling her names and hitting her. When she wasn't reading, or being abused then she was training to become stronger, faster and less of a target of abuse. As she did this day in and day out she became numb inside. Not able to feel love, happiness, remorse, pity, pain or and other basic human emotion besides lust, anger and hate.

Li and Fai's way of protecting their new home was quite different then they're old home. Here they had to use potion, spells and chants to defeat their enemies. It wasn't that the enemies were stronger it was that they were supposed to be in hiding. To ensure this Selene locked their powers in their new world so they wouldn't be tempted to use them. The two girls grew up in the Halliwell household. They were able to make everyone who had known the Halliwells growing up and before the girls arrived believe Fai was Prue's daughter because she was strong-willed and hard. While Li was Pipers daughter because she was calm and sensible. This was their cover for the time being. The two girls spent seven years in that dimension protecting it. Seeing pain and loss then one thought possible. Prue died, another sister appeared named Paige who was half whit lighter. Piper married Leo the had a son together Whyatte. Phoebe married a demon and then had to destroy him. He came back immortal and they had to wait until he went back in time to change things before he could be killed again. This time for good. Leo and piper then got divorced because Leo became an elder. Li became the most popular girl in school. A cheerleader, honor student and president of the newspaper club. Fai on the other hand grew even more distant from life. She began drinking and smoking. Her grades were barely passing if that. She hated sports and clubs. They were two different people except their fight against evil.

The girls were walking home from their latest vanquish. A Volcer demon. It killed innocent children between the ages of five and nine. Eating their hearts, livers and brains. Fai lit a cigarette and took a large intake and held it for a minute. Li grabbed the cigarette out of her hand. Fai let out her breath of smoke and said, "I thought you quit." Li's reply was "Yah well I started again." The girls stepped onto the porch and slumped down against the door. "There not home," said Li. "Yah think" replied Fai. There was a thickness in the air that signaled Pluto's arrival would be shortly. "Oh great the good little witch is coming" commented Fai rudely. As on schedule Pluto popped out of thin air. "Fai, Li you are needed…"she was cut off by Fai. "Oh great another little goodie-good family in trouble mission. "Actually the world Hakura lives in is in dire need of your help" finished Pluto. Fai rolled her eyes thinking 'what else is new'. Pluto opened a portal and entered it seeing Hakura and two others there. There outfits were the same except for the colors. They were wearing a bodysuit mini skirt with elbow high gloves and heeled boots. Hakura's colors were blue the woman next to her color was aqua and the child's colors were a deep purple almost black. The five of them looked at Pluto for and explanation and instructions. Pluto took a deep breath and began.

Darien and Helian and are planning on destroying your two worlds and ruling the rest. They're starting with Hakura's world because. Well I don't really know why but that's where they are so that's where your going." finished Pluto.

"Do we need disguises in their world?" asked Li.

" Yes, these are your transformation pens' said Hakura holding out two pens with different symbols in them. Fai took the one with the earth symbol and Li with the sayjin(sp?)symbol.

"You're outfits will be similar to those of Hakura and the others except for the colors" said Pluto.

"Oh great were fighting in mini skirts. Does that mean afterwards were goanna give everyone a lap dance?" commented Fai.

Pluto looked at her then instructed the girls to stand together. When the were standing side by side a portal to the left opened up and sucked the five warriors into it. A shocked Pluto ran to try and help them but was throne back by the electricity from the portal. There was a cynical laugh coming from all directions. "Hundreds of dimensions. Now where do you suppose the could be?" came Helian's voice. Meanwhile the girls were out of the portal and now falling through the air.


	2. Whare are we?

Disclaimer again- don't own any DBZ or SM. Chapter 2

They hit the ground with a large thump. As they began to stand up energy balls came at them at all angles. The other two did a series of jumps and flips to avoid being hit. Li, Fai and Hakura just stood there taking the blasts. Five guys and one girl landed around them. "Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore" said Fai. Hakura grinned and Li rolled her eyes. "What are you grinning about women?" asked the man with hair that defied gravity. "Women" growled Hakura. At this she went after the man. Hakura got first hit but the man got first blood. "Lets play rock, paper, scissors to see who breaks it up," said Li. While everyone else just stared at them. Fai won so she walked over to the two fighters and pulled them apart. A guy in orange was about to stop her when Li held out her arm and stopped him. Once in arms length Fai pulled them apart and threw them a little ways apart. Hakura knowing Fai didn't get up. The man however didn't so he got up and went after her. Fai grabbed his nuts as the mans eyes went big and says

"Know what my favorite Helen Hunt movie is?"

The man shook his head no while trying to get on his knees wishing she would let him go and wondering who Helen Hunt was and what she had to do with this situation.

Fai grinned and yelled "Twister" with that she twisted his nuts. He fell to the ground screaming like a girl. Li fell down laughing with the man in orange following example. Fai went over to Li and said "Me like how ground kissage." The two of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Um I hate to break up this little laugh fest but who are you all?" asked the girl. Fai was the first to answer, " That's Alice she said pointing to Hakura. I'm tweetledee and she's tweetledum pointing to Li for the last part. Over there is the Queen of Hearts and Chesser the cat pointing to Michelle and Hotaru. "Oh, hi everyone my name is Goku. I've never heard any of those names before," said the man in orange with a grin on his face. Goku she was joking said the girl. Fai nodded when he looked over at her. "Oh oops" he said with the same grin upon his face. Michelle stepped forward.

"My name is Michelle and this little girl is Hotaru, the tall one over their name is Hakura. The other two are Fai and Li although I don't know which one is which."

"My name is Videl and these are my friends Gohan, Yamcha, Mira and Vegeta." Fai looked at Vegeta

"God you are such a big baby."

"Well have you ever had your nuts twisted?"

"NO, ever been stabbed in the chest and have the knife twisted inside of it."

They looked at each other like they wanted to tear each other apart. "Okay you two break it up," said Li getting in between the two of them. Li turned to Michelle and asked "Well Queen of Hearts do you know where we are?"

"I have an idea," said Goku. Fai grinned.

"Does it involve trusting you?" Goku nodded his head. Throwing her hands up in the air she said, "Count me out."

"Hey no fair" pouted Goku. Fai looked at him. He was beginning to piss her off. Though it was fun teasing him she still was annoyed by him. "Yet again Goku she was kidding," said Videl. Goku yet again started laughing. "Just grab my shoulders and I'll take you there." Everyone did as he said and the next thing they knew was that they were standing in a huge living room. There were two women sitting on the couch. They both jumped up screaming.

"Goku how many times do I have to tell you. Don't do that," yelled a black haired women. "Oh yah. Sorry Chichi" said Goku.

"Well you better be. Sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me," yelled the black haired women named Chichi.

"Hey it look like I'm not the only one who nerves you get on" said Fai.

"Hey don't talk about my husband that way" yelled Chichi this time directly at Fai.

"Hey you opened the door," responded Fai.

Chichi turned bright red with anger and tried to pounce on Fai. But Goku and the blue haired women she was with held her back.

"Um Li or Fai which ever one you are you should know its not such a good idea to argue with my mom" said Gohan. "Stupid human" said Vegeta under his breath so that only Goku and his offspring as well as Mira could hear. Or so he thought. Hakura, Li and Fai looked at him. "So your not human either?" asked Hakura.

Vegeta looked at her then demanded, "What are you?"

"Uranian and Sayjin" answered Hakura.

"Lunarian and Sayjin" was Li's response.

Fai's response was "Sayjin and Earth". The second part was said so icily that it sent a chill down Vegeta's spine.

"So you two are completely not human' said Goku pointing to Hakura and Li.

"Well Fai isn't exactly a normal human," stated Hakura nervously. She knew how Fai hated talking about her bloodlines and the last thing she wanted was to piss her off.

"What do you mean?" asked the blue hired women. "Umm. Well' started Hakura. "I'm unfortunately the princess of Earth" finished Fai. "Yah right" stated Vegeta.

"You know what Vegetable head you believe what you want," commented Li. "Don't call me that you little Bitch." Li blew up. "Don't call me a Bitch you Son of a Bitch."

"I'll call what ever the hell I want to."

"Like hell you will Bastard."

"Hey.Hey the two of you break it up" said Hakura.

"Screw you," yelled Vegeta. Hakura was pissed at this and joined the now hand-to-hand combat going on between Vegeta and Li. Goku was going to break it up when Fai stopped him. "Let them fight. It will do him some good to get his ass kicked by two girls he believes are inferior to him" she said.

"You know for a girl you have quite a mouth," commented Chichi.

"Awe. I feel so loved. NOT" laughed Fai.

"You should really learn to respect your elders" glared Videl.

"So that doesn't mean I'm goanna."

"Hey everyone lets try to calm down," said Goku.

"That would be a lot easier if your friend hear kept his fat mouth shut," commented Fai.

"Hey don't talk about my husband that way," yelled the blue haired women.

"Excuse me but unless you want a lot of pain then shut your mouth," growled Fai. Mira was about to say something when Dende appeared between them. "Guys the princess of Earth is here and her father wants her under surveillance. So she doesn't cause any trouble. Everyone looked at him "What?" he asked. "Told you I wasn't lying," said Fai. Dende turned around.

"Uhoo. You weren't supposed to hear that," said Dende.

"Awe. Don't feel bad. It doesn't really matter. The only reason the King wants me followed is so he knows if I'm coming back to rule" smiled Fai.

"Hey why are you so nice to him?" asked Vegeta. Fai ignored him.

"So you're the new guardian," stated Fai. "Yah" replied Dende. "Does that mean that Kami is gone?"

"Well yes and no. He fused with piccolo so his spirit and memories are still here."

"The King didn't contact Piccalo did he?"

"No only me."

"Take me to see him please."

Dende looked at her then held out his hand signifying yes. Fai smiled and took his hand. They then disappeared. The group looked at each other. Vegeta's eyes were wide open as well as his mouth. "She was telling the truth," stammered Vegeta. "Of course she was Fai's heart may be made of stone but she never really lies about her life" said Li.

"What happened to her to make her this way?" asked Chichi. "That's something you'd have to ask her," said Hakura. The blue haired woman and Chichi looked at each other with a face of curiosity. "Um yah shouldn't we follow them?" asked Gohan. "Ah yah" replied the others.

Wow that took longer then I thought it would. Owwwe my fingers hurt. Please review.


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: Fai is a made up Character. Also from now on when I mention Fai's mother I will be using her Jap. Name Tera. Chapter 3

Back at the Dimension of time and space…………………………………………………

Two of Helian's minions appeared. Pluto Jumped up off the floor from where she had been meditating and prepared to fight. The two minions ran toward her and Pluto held up her staff in defense. Calling out her attack Pluto Deadly Scream . Her opponents dodged it easily. The battle wasn't very long. Pluto was out numbered. Normally she would have. But this time their strength seemed to have been increased ten times its normal range. Pluto took a beating from her opponents. They seemed to enjoy hurting her even though she had stopped fighting for quite some time. One of then with short pink spiked hair smiled wickedly at her before snapping her arm in two. Pluto let out a blood cur-tiling scream that echoed through the vast area of time and space. Throwing her battered and bloody body onto the floor the two minions looked at her sneering.

"You'll never get through the portals there all sealed" she choked out.

The one with green spiked hair looked at her. "You stupid human we don't need you're portals. We have our own." With that they held up their hands and disappeared. Pluto detransformed trying to save her strength to get a message through to Hotaru. She looked to her left and saw her bag. She reached for it with her broken arm, wincing from the pain. Tugging at the strap she got her communicator. Calling into it "Its coming". Her last thought was of Hotaru and the message she had to get to her. She concentrated as hard as she could. Ignoring her body's insistence that she give up then for the lack of blood in her body. She had to get this message to Hotaru know matter what. The world depended on it.

Back in DBZ dimension…………………………………………………………………….

Fai and Dende appeared in front of a meditating Namick (sp?) who Fai guessed was Piccalo.

"Whose your friend?" asked Piccalo eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes and find out for yourself," replied Fai in a sweet voice she only used with Kami. Piccalo's eyes snapped opened and for a moment Kami took over. Fai smiled as Kami pulled her into a hug. The others appeared as Fai and Piccalo were hugging.

"Wow Piccalo is actually hugging someone," said the Blue haired woman. The two of them pulled back. "Its good to see you again Kami, well sort of considering you no longer have your own body." She smiled at him as he grinned back at her remembering the last time he saw her. She was ten and leaving to go into hiding. She didn't want to go she wanted to stay with him. He would have let her but he knew he would be leaving soon as well. He snapped out of his trance and finally said "Its good to see you again to Fai". Fai grinned knowing what he was thinking and backed away.

"I think you better let this Piccalo have control of body again. I sense he won't be to happy if you stay in control any longer." Kami nodded his head in agreement. In that instant Piccalo shook his head.

"Ahh. Old man stop taking over my body" yelled Piccalo holding his head.

"You know yelling at yourself isn't a sane thing to do. Seeing how you are yelling at no one I'd say you have schizophrenia. So you better start taking your meds," commented Li. Hakura looked at her.

"Wow are you planning on becoming a doctor?" asked Michelle. Li looked at her.

"What me a doctor. Yah right I could never stand all those sick people"

Fai looked at them they had formed a circle which Dende and Piccalo had joined to ask questions and receive answers. They all looked like they belonged even the two Namicks seemed to fit in. Then there was her. Who belonged nowhere. Not even in her own palace. " Your not like the other new comers said a voice behind her. Fai didn't have to turn around to know the voice belonged to the man named Vegeta. She had noticed him walking away from the group. "Neither are you" she retorted back. "I'm a prince this how I am supposed to act." Fai thought for a moment as an idea struck her. "How can you be a price if your planet no longer exists and your kind is dying out?" Vegeta had heard this many times before so he ignored her and walked back over to the group. Fai followed suit.

As soon as Fai approached Li the woman named Chichi stepped in front of her. "So why are you so cruel and what the hell happened to you?" she demanded. "Chichi leave the poor child alone", said a small round black man who's name she found out was Mr. Popo. She had also learned the blue haired woman's name was Bulma. She also knew from her sayjin hearing that after they had agreed to help fight Darien and Helian that Chichi and Bulma wanted to know all about her. Hakura and Li however had respected her privacy. "Well tell me. Tell us now" demanded a not red hot Chichi which seemed to scare everyone else including Michelle and Hotaru.


	4. Return Home

Disclaimer same as all ways. Except 4 Fai she is mine also Li. Also tanx to a friend who is complaining Mina's name will be changed to its original one Li. It's my story so there deal with it. I might go back to change the names back. If I did disregard this if I didn't deal.

Back at the time gates………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru was standing between Pluto and two others. One with green hair and one with pink. (I don't remember the exact colors. So deal) She tried to yell to Pluto yet her words never seemed to reach beyond he own ears. A battle began to unfold in front of her eyes. Pluto was loosing and the other two seemed to be taunting her. It was when the battle ended and Pluto lay on the floor bleeding that she realized she was caught in a memory. She ran quickly to Pluto's side before the memory faded along with Pluto. The last words she heard before she died were "It's coming, protect her". A brief image of a woman in a cloak appeared before her eyes. Hotaru knew that was whom she must protect yet she never saw the woman's face. The memory began to fade and Hotaru could feel the pull a reality on her mind.

Back at the DBZ dimension………………………………………………………………

Michelle was applying a wet cloth to Hotaru's forehead. There was worry written all over her face. Her little one hadn't stopped tossing since she fainted. Hakura walked over to her and placed a hand on her lovers shoulder.

"I've never seen her like this. I'm afraid we may lose her," said Michelle almost in tears.

Hakura didn't know how to comfort her for she felt the same way as well. At that moment Hotaru shot up from her position on the floor. Michelle let out a small yelp that brought everyone into the room. They all let out a sigh of relief when they saw Hotaru was up. Everyone seemed to have the same thought and expressed it together. Moments after she had awoken Hotaru was given a headache from everyone yelling

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Hotaru looked down at the floor sadly and began to tell them what she saw and what Pluto said to her (if you don't remember then go back and look. I'm not repeating myself).

Fai turned away from the group and said "Helian and her lackeys are getting stronger. It wont be as easy as before to destroy them. Were going to have to train twice as hard."

"What do you mean their getting stronger?" demanded Hakura.

" I mean what I said" replied Fai coldly. Everyone just looked at her.

"What am I, a zoo animal? Stare at something else." she half yelled pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Those will kill you, ya know," stated Piccalo.

"The sooner the better," replied Fai.

" So. How do we find out more about these um…people?" asked Goku with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Well there is a library with all information on past enemy's from this galaxy as well as all powerful beings. So Helian and Darien are most likely to be in their records," said Dende in one long breath.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Yamcha. "Lets go."

"It's not that simple," replied Dende.

"What do you mean," asked Goku.

"The library is in Earths palace and only certain people know where that is and have access to the library." Everyone turned to look at Fai. Everyone except for her sisters that is. "NO" she said before they even asked.

"Fai it is the only way" said Dende.

"No its not you take them."

You know I would but it's not that simple. I don't know where any thing is in the palace let alone how to get there. Not to mention the fact that they can override my orders without you there. As well as band me from the library or even palace but not you. You are the heir to the throne."

Fai looked at him and said "You're not going to find any thing useful on them in the library."

Chichi stepped forward and said, "We'll be the judge of that."

Fai looked at him and Dende knew she would get him back for announcing that. She finally nodded her head in agreement. Which was much to her sister's amusement.

Fai walked into the dome house that was behind the group and came back with black sashes.

"Come on we haven't got all day grab Kakorotts shoulder so we can leave" stated Vegeta.

"It's not that simple," said Hakura passing out the sashes that Fai handed her. They all turned to look at Fai who just stared right back at them.

Li began to explain. "The location of the palace is only allowed to be known by the royals of earth and no one else, hence the blind folds. Also only Fai's powers can get you past the shields. So stand in a circle and grab her hands."

Chichi stepped forward and said, "We don't trust her."

Fai looked her straight in the eye and said, "I couldn't give two shits what you all think or trust. You want to get to the library then do as your told. If not then screw off."

"You really shouldn't talk to your allies like that," said Dende.

"Your not my allies. I have no allies. I wouldn't even be helping you if not for the fact that there is no other way to get the hell out of this dimension." With that said she held out her hands. Giving in everyone stood in a circle with the blindfolds on and grabbed Fai's hands.

In a matter of moments they were standing in front of a gigantic Victorian castle that made Crystal Tokyo look bad. Its towers were tall and had vines of Lillis spiraling around it. The main entrance seemed to have been made of solid gold and was the width as well as height of five elephants. There was a beautiful lake to the left that looked as if it extended to the back. On the right there was a maze of flowers from exotic to ordinary. A stone path split the sides and created a serene look. There was a bridge that was gleaming in front of them linking them over the lake and to the palace. As the others walked across it gasping along the way they realized that the bridge was made of pure silver. Even Vegeta and Piccalo thought it was the most beautiful place they had ever excited. Fai gave everyone a minute before she headed to the entrance, with them in tow. She moved off to the side into the shadows and waited for the doors to open. Once they did soldiers greeted them. Hakura stepped forward and said, " We are here to use the library." The captain smirked and snorted.

He then said, "No mutts allowed." This infuriated her.

"Let us pass," she said through gritted teeth.

"No I have orders. Your not welcome here."

"Orders from who?" demanded Li.

"Why the king of course." After saying this he drew his sword the others following suit. The captain pointed his sword at Li's throat and said, "As I said before no mutts and no sluts. Unless you are here to service my men. In which case you may head to the barn where you belong." The men behind him let out a small laugh. Fai had had enough. She didn't know who any of these soldiers were and frankly she didn't care, they were beginning to piss her the hell off. She reached out of the shadows and grabbed the captain by the neck and his men pointed their weapons at the shadows. After stepping out of the shadows they looked at her. One dared to say "look another whore." At this point all except the soldiers knew something bad was about to happen. She drew a dagger out of thin air and threw it at the soldier hitting him in the throat killing him instantly. Fai turned her attention back to the captain. "My name is Princess Earth, and I out rank the king because I am royal through blood not marriage. Your men are to stand down, and if I find out you or any of your men used the word mutt, slut or whore again. I will kill you got it?" The captain nodded his head vigorously. "Good." She dropped him and he quickly scrambled to his feet moving aside for the 'princess and guests' through. The soldiers also let them past fear evident in their eyes. Before Fai left however she removed the dagger from the fallen soldiers throat and whipped the blood of on his clothes. Li lead them all down a number of hall ways until they reached a set of thick oak doors. Hakura gentaly pushed them aside to reveal row upon rows upon rows of books.(like in beauty & the beast. I have a 3 old sis)

Dende nodded his head his head and they all began to sort through the books trying to find information on Darien and Helian. All except the scouts. They however didn't find much, what they did find praised the two of them.

"I don't understand there isn't anything here that can help us. It says their really pure people," said Chichi.

"Are we sure that we got the names right?" asked Bulma.

"Well lets asked one of the girls" suggested Videl. They looked over to see the tree scouts Li and Fai just sitting their relaxing.

"Hwy the hell aren't you onnos helping?" half yelled half demanded Vegeta.

"Because" replied Hakura.

"You know we could really use your help finding a way to defeat the two of them," said Chichi as calmly as she could.

Wow im finally finished. Fai and Li are my characters based on my friends so u can NOT sue me. So there.


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: It's the same old same old. Yes I know that I cannot spell. Deal with it. Here are some ages:

Hotaru- 15

Goten, Serena- 16

Li, Fai, Lita, Trunks- 17

Mirra, Gohan-18

Hakura, Michelle-19

Trist and Piccalo not allowed to know.

The rest are old.

"You're not going to find anything useful," said Michelle.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because Darien is the prince Earth and Helian is the keeper of Earths gardens" replied Hotaru. They all just looked at them. Then Goku's stomach growled. "Oops guess I'm hungry," he said with a grin on his face.

Fai got up and slammed her hands down in front of Mira. "Does this look like a zoo?" she asked fire in her eyes. Mira shook his head 'no'. "Then stop staring at us," she said this time through gritted teeth. Bulma had had enough. She stood up and said, "What is wrong with you? What did you not get enough love as a child? You pick a fight with everyone". Fai looked at her and smirked. This was really amusing her, she then said "Its fun. I like the way I am and personally I don't give a dame what you think."

"You know something you really need a good ass kicking." Fai just stood there staring at her. Bulma sighed and apologized for her outburst blaming it on not enough sleep. This made Fai roll her eyes. "You all can stay here for the night," with that, said she walked away. Li and Hakura looked at each other. Vegeta cleared his throat to get every ones attention. "Why does she resent this place so much?" Li looked at her feet. "A majority of the Hell that she has been put through was here." Everyone stayed silent. "Li and I will show you to your rooms and have food sent up to." Quietly everyone followed Li and Hakura to their bedrooms. They were all elegant and Vegeta couldn't help in saying "this is how royalty should be treated." Bulma just rolled her eyes. Despite the days events everyone ate and slept soundly. That is everyone except one person who couldn't get his mind off a certain earth princess.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Mom can't stand her and I don't think dad can't either.' He stayed awake practically all night. When he finally did get some sleep he was awakened two hours later by a banging on the door. "Come on boy. Get your ass out of bed.' He mumbled and quickly got up knowing what would happen to him if Vegeta had to come in to get him up. He walked to the door and opened it. "Were splitting up to try and find Fai. Its time we leave." "Why don't you just sense her ki?" "Gee that would be a great idea if A-we knew her ki and B-we could sense any type of ki." With that Vegeta turned on his heals and stalked off. Closing the door behind him he went on his way to find Fai. It didn't take him long however. As a matter of fact he didn't quite understand why he was going this way. Vegeta never told him which way to go. Yet some how he knew he was going to find Fai this way. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he abruptly came to a stop and looked to the left. The door was a jar so he decided to take a peek. He saw Fai standing at the base of a canopy bed looking down at the mattress. He was about to enter when he saw a man come up beside her.

"Its all your fault you know. She's dead because of you. You're the one that killed her," said the man with a cynical tone.

"I did not," replied Fai. "She died because she was weak and stupid she retorted ready to snap. She didn't want the King to go any further into their 'nice' little conversation. She knew he was standing out side the door and didn't want to give him any information on her life, or in her case lack of life. But she couldn't help in the King had always brought out the worst in her. As a matter of fact every time she was around him all she wanted to do was mutilate him.

"Besides you're the monster. Not three hours after she was dead and everything had been cleaned up you had a servant in this bed. A child servant. You took her innocence." The memory of it made her blood boil. She didn't care any more if he heard what she said.

"I heard no objection from her."

"How could you, you had her mouth covered."

"Watch your tongue. I thought Darien would have whipped some sense into you. But I guess you can't really tame a beast." He smirked at this.

"You won't get away with this."

"Won't I? You're not going to take the throne and even if you do you'll have to marry which you will never do."

With this he walked out a door at the opposite side of the room. Fai turned to where he was standing. He looked around for a place to hide but didn't find one quick enough. Fai opened the door and looked at him. "Gohan". He mimicked his father's famous grin. "Yah" he laughed nervously. "Not a word of this to anyone" with that she walked away. Gohan watched her retreating back for a minute before he realized why he was looking for her. "Hey wait come back here," said Gohan. Fai turned around and stared at him. Then continued walking. He followed her through a maze of corridors. They stopped at what looked like an ordinary door. They heard voices as Li and Hakura brought everyone else to where Gohan and Fai were standing.

"What are we doing here?" asked Yamcha.

"Were leaving," replied Li. With that Fai opened the door and descended down the stairs. They seemed endless, even Michelle and Hotaru began complaining. Finally after what seemed like hours, which in actuality was, only twenty minutes they reached the bottom. There was a larch ship waiting at the bottom. Li stopped and looked at Fai.

"I know that you could care less about anything that has to do with the earths royal kingdom. But you need to choose some one to rule after this war is over," whispered Hakura who was standing next to Fai. Fai looked at the two of them. She knew that there was nothing she could do to win this fight so she surrendered. Fai turned around and cleared her throat gaining every ones attention.

"Before we board the ship I must know who is not fighting." Everyone looked at each other before Vegeta asked "Why?"

"This war will be full of death. I have no husband and no child. So there will be no one except Darien and the King to rule over earth. This I cannot allow. I need someone who will not be fighting to take my powers and throne when I die." Both Bulma and Chichi stepped forward.

"Which one of you will take the throne?" The two women looked at each other then at their families. They had know idea who would take the throne. Then something caught Chichi's eye. It was the look upon her sons face. She stepped forward saying "I will". Fai nodded her head and boarded the ship. The rest followed. Chichi walked over to Fai who was at the bow of the ship alone as usual.

"If I get your powers does that mean that I can bring anyone back to life?" she asked.

"I suppose. Just as long as they're from Earth." Chichi looked over at her son, then back at Fai.

"I've never seen him like this. In the matter of the day you've seemed to win his heart." With that said she walked away. Fai kept her eyes forward and gripped the side tighter. After about an hour they entered a mist. When the mist cleared they were standing in the middle of the Black Forest. "Wow that was cool" said Goku.


	6. The Fight

Disclaimer: don't own any SM or DBZ only Fai and Li. So Sue all u like all I own is a backpack and a school notes.

Ages are still the same.

Dende-18 same as Gohan

"Where will you girls be staying?" asked Chichi.

"In the forest," replied Fai.

"Nonsense we may not like the way you act but there is no way that we will allow you to live alone in the forest," said Chichi.

"You can all stay at my house," said Bulma. She turned and pulled out two capsules. They both turned into vans. Michelle and Hotaru were both surprised. Though Li, Hakura and Fai were used to this type of technology. Everyone separated into groups and boarded the vans. Everyone that is except for Li, Hakura and Fai.

"Are you three coming?" asked Goten.

Fai turned to her sisters and said, "You two go. You fit in better." With that said she walked away. Li and Hakura boarded separate vans. Chichi who was driving or rather flying the one that Li was in asked why Fai didn't come. So did Bulma who was flying the one that Hakura had boarded. They both replied with the same answer. "Because she doesn't belong." Nothing else was said the whole way to Capsule Corp (C.C. from now on). Once there Bulma's mom (now known as mama) rushed out of the house. "There you guys are. Where have you been?"

"Um away," replied Bulma.

"Well Videl's dad has been calling looking for her," said mama looking at Bulma then Chichi for an explanation.

"Mother we have four new guests." "Oh I'll go set up four rooms."

Li smirked and said, "only three will be necessary." Mama-san looked at her but complied. After Mama came down stairs and headed towards the kitchen, Bulma showed everyone their rooms and was a little curious to why only three rooms were needed. She was shocked at the reason when she saw Michelle and Hakura go into the same room. After everything was situated Goku and his family went home. Vegeta and his family went to their rooms and Dende along with Piccalo headed to the look out. Videl went home to her fathers where he was probably pacing and on the verge of calling the police.

As everyone at C.C. settled in for the night Fai stood at the edge of the forest watching them. Li and Hakura knew they had to get all the rest they could tonight because tomorrow it would be Li's turn to stand watch the Hakura's. Fai would no longer be there to watch their backs at night after tonight. With this in mind Hakura went straight to bed. Li however stared up at the night sky for a little while longer that night. The moon no longer existed in this dimension. She longed for her home in the other world. She missed her family and friends especially her little brother Whytte. After about an hour Li finally went to bed.

The next morning Vegeta awakened Li and Hakura early. He wanted them to train with him. Fai was there as well. They train for almost the whole day only stopping to eat and when Bulma called them all in. Although Earth was her home planet and being there made her strength increase hers or her sister Hakura's power was not as or more powerful then Li's. Her power came from the fact that she was of the two most powerful races known to anyone. The only power that could ever rival hers when truly unlocked was that of the people on Saturn. Though it would take more then one of their peoples powers to fight Li. Hakura's powers and fighting experience was extraordinary but not nearly as close to her sisters. Hakura was the first to go down the Fai then Li. Not for the lack of power but because they weren't used to that type of fighting. Because of the girls training Bulma had to clear some more land for all of earths Special Forces all except Goku and his family who decided to stay at C.C. They had been training for about a week when Darien's first set minions attacked. That day Bulma had decided that there would be no training and that they were all going to go to the park for a picnic. Bulma wanted to have a perfect vacation and had ordered everyone to stop all fight talk or there would be HELL to pay. Unfortunately her perfect vacation. Li, Hakura, Michelle, Hotaru and Fai felt them as the arrived. The others felt the destruction that they caused in their wake. Earths Special Forces (now known as ESF) were about to take off towards the destruction when Hotaru threw her shield up to stop them. "What are you doing?" demanded Yamcha. "This is our fight not yours" she replied. With that they took off. Hotaru and the others each had their own separate opponents. They were easily defeated, well almost easily. Hotaru defeated hers with her silence gavel; Michelle defeated hers with a jab to the throat cutting off its air supply. Hakura shot Vegeta's Big Bang Attack at he opponent while Fai snapped her opponent's neck. Li had been punching hers around for a while with no intention of killing hers just yet. She wanted to make this creature suffer for a while. Michelle came over to Hakura and Fai who were watching Li with Hotaru at her side.

"Why doesn't she destroy it?" asked Michelle. Hakura just stared strait ahead clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Fai turned to her and said, "She's to dame attached to this place Hakura. If she doesn't stop this she'll get her self killed." Hakura nodded. They hade been so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see another creature come up behind Li knife drawn. Unfortunately neither did she. The scouts were ripped from their conversation by Li's screams. Fai was the first to reach her as she fell. Grabbing her sister before she hit the ground, Fai got a look at the creature's eyes. She would never forget those eyes. Hakura went after the one with the knife while Hotaru and Michelle took care of the one Li had been fighting. They destroyed it by combining their sailor attacks. Fai was on the ground applying pressure to Li's back. She was about to heal her when ESF arrived. They scoped Li right of her arms. She was about to protest when she realized that Hakura had gone after the other creature and was not back. Anger filled her body and she shot off in the direction of her sister. When she arrived Hakura was down with the knife in her stomach. The creature was nowhere in site. As she landed Vegeta, Goku, Tien, and Chatzue (sp?) were right behind her. Fai bent down and pulled the knife from Hakura's stomach. Placing her hands on her on the wound she began to heal her sister. She began healing her major injuries first but then felt them being pulled apart again this time causing more damage. She fell back confused. Goku picked her up and Instant transmission her to C.C. Vegeta came over and gave her a questioning look. Fai ignored it and jumped in the air flying towards C.C. After landing Fai headed towards the infirmary. Li and Hakura were both lying on bed with I.V's and wires attached to them. Bulma's was mainly focused on Hakura though, she was the one who seemed to have had the most damage done to her. Vegeta came over to her and grabbed her arm. "What the hell did you do?" he demanded. "Nothing. I just tried to heal her."

"Then why is she the one with the most damage?" asked Goku who came up behind Vegeta. The knife must have had some sort of poison that reverses the effects of my powers. Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. "Why would I kill my own sisters?"

"Why not you have no problem killing your brother," said Vegeta. Fai looked at him and everyone else. "I don't give a dame what you people think of me." She turned to Bulma "Tell them I was here when they wake up. They'll know where to find me." With that she walked off.

A few hours later Li woke up. She was hooked up to machines and a white room. The smell told her that it was sterile. She guessed it was some sort of hospital room. She turned her head to the left and saw a sleeping Hakura. Fai was nowhere in sight. Li used her unbandaged arm to help her sit up. On a chair next to her bed Trunks was sleeping. She reached over and shook him wanting to know where her sister was. He jolted up. When he realized Li was the one who woke him up he smiled. "Where is Fai?" she asked. "She was here though my father caused her to leave. She said you would know where to find her." Li nodded her head. She got out of the bed and nearly fell. Trunks caught her being careful not to hurt her arm. She came to his chest. He slowly lifted her chin and brought his head down. Their lips meet. Trunks pulled her closer deepening his kiss his heart pounding. All he wanted to do was through her down on the bed and claim her.

Li's point of view

His body was warm and his arms are strong. I only reached his chest. He lifted my head and kissed me. Pulling me closer kissing me deeper. I never felt this way be for. I wanted to claim him as mine and him claim me. Passion filled my every being. The whole world around us fell away it was only him and me left. Unfortunately his father ruined that all when he entered the room yelling his head off. Something about weak onnos (sp?)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer same as always. Future Trunks will now be known as Mira. Also I need an opinion.

Should I pair Gohan and Fai and find someone else for Videl or should I drop her all together or should I make Fai alone or with some one else and keep Gohan and Videl together. (Li u **_cannot_** vote). I am sorry to those who like all my fighting and bickering scenes. But at the begging of my co-author I will be adding mush scenes to this story. U can't deal with it then leave and grow the hell up. Other wise u can stay and finish reading. Enjoy. Remember let me Know about Gohan/Fai/Videl.

means thoughts

"What the Hell is going on here? I leave you alone for five minutes and I come back to find you kissing this weak oonno (sp?)."

"Hey who the hell are you calling weak. I could take you with me arms tied behind my back"

"If your so strong how the hell did I beat you in training not to mention the fact that that thing was also able to take you. You are nothing but a weakling. It's a disgrace to my race to even consider you a Sayjin (sp?) let alone a mate for my son. You are nothing but dirt."

All the while Mira had been listening to his father and Li fight. He wanted to step in and tell him to back off but she seemed to be doing that fairly well all by her self. That was until he called her a disgrace and nothing but dirt. Those words made him lose control. Immediately his Ki skyrocketed and he started after his father. He got in quite a number of blows before Vegeta was able to defend himself. Even then Mira got him. His ears echoed as he heard the familiar crunch as his fist connected with Vegeta's jaw. Signifying that had been broken. Also the grunts and groans of pain. After about ten minutes Gohan, Goku, Tien, Piccalo and Dende were pulling him off of his father. After being shoved in a chair across the room with everyone holding him in it he finally calmed down enough to be released. Though they all stood in a circle around him. Not that he blamed them. His heritage told him he should push these people out of the way and rip his father apart for denouncing his mate.

"What happened? Why were you trying to kill your father?" demanded a confused and angry Bulma. Mira didn't answer he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Because Vegeta was talking about and to Li as if she were a piece of trash," came a voice from the opposite corner of the room. They all turned to see Fai step out of the shadows.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…I don't under stand how come you didn't heal me."

Fai looked towards Hakura. I tried to heal her. All I did was make it worse." Like always. Li looked at her.

"But how is it possible that you couldn't heal our wounds?" Fai turned to face her. I cannot heal anything that has my blood or any female member of the Earth royal family blood in it. Its acts as a poison to those who try to incorporate it into their body. Stopping them from accessing any of earth's powers, resources or many portals to different worlds. When we try to heal some one with our own blood under the age of ten it does more harm then good."

Everyone looked at her. She could tell that Fai blamed her self for not knowing that the poison in the dagger was the only thing that would do more harm then good. Tera's blood. Li lifted her hand to place on her sister's shoulders. Fai stepped out of the way. Looking back at her sisters she placed a glowing quartz crystal on the table by the window before she climbed back out it. After leaving Li felt her knees buckle under her. Mira quickly caught her. Bulma walked over to the table and picked up the crystal. "What is this?" she asked as the light from the crystal began to fade. "It's the only way that we can reach her," said Li. "Why did she leave it?" questioned Dende.

"She doesn't want to live. The only thing that ever kept her alive on the out side was us. Now that one of us might die she has nothing left to hold on to." Everyone stared at the window. Li let a small tear slip down her face for her fallen warrior, friend, and most of all her fallen sister.

Fai walked through the woods unaware of her surroundings. She was tired. Tired of it all. She wanted more then any thing to die. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There were sharp rocks at the bottom. She hoped she would land on a sharp one ending her life completely. You don't deserve to die slowly. All the pain that you caused. All the death that follows in your wake. You deserve the most painful excruciating deaths ever imaginable She spread her arms out and leaned forward. Falling off the edge. Plummeting to her death. She felt her self-land. Felt her arms snap in two, and legs shatter, and her ribs cave in. A small smile spread across her face. She could feel her body grow cold, felt her blood pooling around her. She was slipping away. Before she fell into unconsciousness she felt pressure on her body as if she were being lifted. Gohan like in the palace had known where to go to find her. He landed at the cliff and looked around. He didn't see her. He knew she was around here. It was the last place he had some how sensed her. Vegeta landed next to him and looked around as well. His eyes stopped at the edge. Slowly walking over to it with Gohan close behind they looked down. To both of their horror they saw Fai at the bottom tangled up in all of the rocks. They flew down to her and carefully lifted her up flying her broken and tangled body to C.C. Vegeta looked down at her. What the hell did she do to deserve this?. They reached C.C. Together so not to harm her any further the both carried her into the infirmary. Making sure what was left of her body stayed in perfect balance. Bulma and the other were stilled gathered in the infirmary waiting for their return. Everyone was shocked. They expected her to be angry and even infuriated that she had been brought back. Maybe even a little beat up from trying to fight both Vegeta and Gohan off. Instead of covered in blood and bones sticking out at weird angles.

"What happened?" Asked Krillin who had arrived only a few minutes before Vegeta and Gohan returned with Fai.

Bulma went strait to work on her while Chichi ushered everyone out of the room. As they all waited out side (except for Hakura who was still in a coma) Krillin asked again "What happened?" The answer was not from whom he expected nor was it the answer he expected. "She jumped. She tried to kill her self" came Li's quiet voice from the corner. Everyone Just looked at her.

Bulma wound up sticking Fai in the rejuvenation tank. It took several weeks for her to be able to come out. Even after she came out the extent of her injuries caused her to stay in her comatose state. All the while her nightmares ran ramped. Visions of the past. All the pain and suffering was coming at her all at once. Although she tossed and turned and shook violently sometimes she never woke. Darien did not stop sending his minions. The numbers that he sent continuously grew in number as well as power each day. The girls found it much harder to defeat them. Much to the dismay of the scouts the Z gang had no choice but to enter the fighting. After about a month Hakura awoke. She was lying on the bed unable to move at first. She began blinking her eyes rapidly and tried to speak. Her throat was to dry for words. She had to quickly close it for the taste of blood formed in her mouth from the air hitting her skin. After five minutes she began to move. First her head then her hands, arms, legs and finally feet. It took her a couple tries but she was finally was able to stand without holding on to anything. She looked around to see if there was anything for her to put on besides the hospital type gown she was wearing. Spotting a robe and putting it o as quickly as her body would allow Hakura excited the infirmary taking baby steps. By the time she reached the kitchen she could properly walk.

"With all the injuries she sustained I'm not sure that she will ever regain consciousness. And even if she does she could end up being brain dead." Stated Bulma.

"Who may be brain dead?" Asked Hakura walking into the kitchen. Everyone was silent. She looked around the room and noticed Fai was not there. Then she remembered seeing a curtain in the infirmary. With wide eyes she ran back to the infirmary. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a battered Fai with a tube in her moth to help her breath. There were IV's and wires to monitor her heart and breathing linking her to a computer. Hakura stared shocked at her youngest sister. The other had followed her in. she turned to them and demanded "Who did this to her?" Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say. Not even Li knew how to break it to her older sister. Hakura was hard and strong. She could handle any thing thrown at her. However what really happened to Fai, Li knew Hakura could never handle. So she did the only sisterly thing she could. She lied.

"When you were hurt Fai tried to heal. Unfortunately there was poison in your wound, which knocked her out. By the time we reached you guys the one you had chased had already done its damage." Li looked at her holding her breath. Hoping Hakura believed her lie. She did. Hakura clenched her fists and looked at Fai lying on the bed. So broken and beaten. Anger began to fuel into her every being. She turned and walked out of the infirmary, up the stairs and into her room. I am going to make them pay. Pay for what the did to her and everyone else. The one who attacked her will bay the most with that said she walked over to the closet and got out training clothes. She shut down like Fai. The only thing she wanted was revenge nothing else. She wanted Darien's and Helian's blood on her hands. From then on Hakura trained all the time only stopping to eat and shower. She hardly ever stopped. "There will be plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead," she once told Bulma. Every minion of Darien's she fought the more ruthless she became. After a second trip in the rejuvenation tank, some help from Dende Fai's body was completely healed. All they had to do was wait for her to wake up. Two months later Bulma was in the infirmary checking the supplies and filling out order forms when Trunk came in with a pitcher of ice water and a try of cookies his grandmother handed him. Not paying attention to his surrounding he tripped and the water landed on the machines connected to Fai. Everything started to go bizerk. The wires began to spark. Electrocuting Fai in the process. Fai began to jolt form side to side as each new wave of electric shock hit her. Bulma began to scream and trunks ran for help. Praying Fai didn't die because of his clumsiness.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my final disclaimer and it proceeds for the rest of the chapters. I DO NOT OWN

ANY SAILOR MOON, DRAGON BALL Z, OR CHARMED. So bug off!

Last time: Two months later Bulma was in the infirmary checking the supplies and filling out order forms when Trunk came in with a pitcher of ice water and a try of cookies his grandmother handed him. Not paying attention to his surrounding he tripped and the water landed on the machines connected to Fai. Everything started to go bizerk. The wires began to spark. Electrocuting Fai in the process. Fai began to jolt form side to side as each new wave of electric shock hit her. Bulma began to scream and trunks ran for help. Praying Fai didn't die because of his clumsiness.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY……..

She was walking down the hall towards her mother's bedroom she had not come down for breakfast. She was worried about her mother. Slowly opening the door Fai walked into her mothers bedroom. "Mommy are you okay? Mommy are you sick?" she called into the room. There was no response. 'Maybe mommy's still asleep' Fai thought to herself as she slowly walked towards the big bed in the center of the room. The drapery around the bed prevented her from seeing if her mother was all right. Slowly so not to disturb her if she were sleeping Fai pulled back the drapery and gasped. Her mother was lying on the bed knife in her hand with two slashed wrists. She tried to help her mother but all she heard was get off me…demon spawn. At that moment she felt all emotions drop away as she pulled away from her mother and began to cry. Her stepfather and half brother came into the room. They said something to her but she couldn't hear a word of it. Her body was beginning to burn with pain. As if some one stuck her in water and threw nothing but live open wires in with her. She let out a glass-shattering scream. Ahhhh…

End Dream.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Snapping her eyes open Fai looked around the room every one was there. There were a pair of arms wrapped around her and Fai leaned against the chest they were connected to. Some how knowing who they belonged to. They made her feel comfortable and protected and some how safe. Her breathing was wheezy and her vision was becoming blurred there was the stench of burned rubber and metal in the air, it was quickly making her nauseous. Bulma's voice rang through her ears. "We have to get her to the hospital. Goku instant transmit the two of you there the rest of us will meet you there." The arms that were holding her were reluctant to let go. But they did. A rush of regret and pain washed through her when a new pair of arms wrapped around her. The arms belonged to Goku she knew that. They did not however provide her with the feeling of comfort and safety that his son Gohan's arms did. However Fai did not object to his embrace. Once he had hold of Fai Goku instant transitioned them to the hospital. Once there the nurses came over demanding to know what happened. Goku told them she was in the C.C lab when she was electrocuted. Immediately understanding the nurses had him place her on a gurney then took her into the emergency room. Leaving Goku out in the waiting room to wait for his friends.

As the doctors attended to Fai everyone else arrived at the hospital. Li sat in the corner with Mira on her left and Michelle and Hotaru sitting on her right. Hakura was pacing in front of them. Demanding to know how the hell she could have been electrocuted. No one said anything. Trunks was crying on his mom's shoulder when she whispered to him softly "I know you didn't mean to hurt Fai". So only he could hear. Unfortunately Bulma forgot that Hakura and Li were half sayjin. "You little bastard" screamed Hakura. She jumped for him but Li and Mira had grabbed hold of her shoulders. "It was an accident," Bulma yelled back standing in front of her son to protect him. At that moment the doctor came in, stepping into Hakura's line of fire. "Miss. Halliwell will see you know" he said and walked off. Hakura called a truce for the moment and everyone began to follow the doctor. He led them to the end of the hall and gestured to the door on the left. "This is her room. You may only stay for an hour after that you must leave. You will be able to pick her up in the morning." With that said he started off down the hall they had just come. Slowly everyone walked in. Fai was lying in a hospital bed with only one I.V and two wires to monitor her heart rate. As they began to circle her bed. Fai opened her eyes. Li immediately embraced her into a hug. She let go after about a minute. Hakura came forward and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for what I have put you through," she stated in a monotone voice. Fai looked at her and took a deep breath as if she were thinking deeply about something. Then she spoke, "You did nothing. I was this way long before I met you Hakura. There is nothing you could do to protect me. From what I have become." Hakura looked at her. "I could have been there for you when." Hakura was cut off by Fai's hand being raised. "There was nothing you could have done. Who would have thought I would have needed to be protected from my own mother and brother. Not even Trista knew what was happening." Hakura took a deep breath, turned on her heels and left. They felt a burst of energy signaling she had teleported herself somewhere. Fai turned to the others and said, "Please find her. I don't want what happened to me happen to her." Everyone looked at her and slowly nodded the answers. After saying good night to her sister Li left the room. Mira was about to follow her when Fai called him to her bedside. Gohan who was still in the room felt a pain in his chest and anger rising within his entire body. Fai looked at him as if saying LEAVE. Which he did. Knowing Gohan was gone and Li was in the waiting room waiting for Mira Fai spoke quickly to him. "Don't let her go in search of Hakura. She has been through enough pain for one day. Take her home and do exactly as your heart tells you to do. Do not hesitate for you wont have enough time if you do." With that said she waved a confused Mira out of her room. Reluctant as he was at stopping Li from looking for Hakura Mira complied. It took a lot of convincing but he finally was able to convince Li that Hakura might have returned to C.C. To sit in the lab. Where Fai had been electrocuted. Li finally agreed and headed towards C.C. with Mira.

When Mira and Li finally landed She ran quickly to the lab. Upon seeing it empty she turned to leave. Mira however was standing in her way. As he watched her run into the lab Mira thought back to what Fai had said, "do exactly as your heart tells you to do."  
At that moment he understood what she meant. There was a burning sensation through out his body. All his muscles were tense as if he were about to battle. An animal instinct crept up inside of him he had one goal and one goal only. That goal was to make Li his. As she turned to leave Mira grabbed her by her arms.

"Mira what are you doing? We have to go look for Hakura."

Mira looked at her then firmly said "No". Li's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was actually telling her she wasn't allowed to look for her own sister. This made her angry. '**I can't believe I actually cared for him. These stupid emotions were wrong he's not the one for me.' **Thought Li. His actions had made her angry she was about to open her mouth to argue but didn't get the chance. At that moment Mira pressed his lips against hers. His tongue caressing her lips trying to get them open. Once she did his tongue darted into her mouth and began exploring. Li let out a small moan and after prying her arms free wrapped them around his neck. Each trying to deepen the kiss further. Needing to fulfill their insatiable appetite for one another. Mira pulled away and Li let out a small whimper as if in pain. Smirking he bent down and scopped her legs up and began to head to the stairs while carrying her princess style.


End file.
